


Dearly Beloved

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Marzia just wanted to write a book. Felix wanted to let her. Jack has a story to tell--but it isn't one that's pleasant to any reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me where this came from, I can't tell you. I just...wanted to write it. 
> 
> Doubt there will be anymore to it, just because I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off, but I may come back in the future, should I find inspiration and if you guys are into it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Are you sure you want to see him, Mr. Kjellberg?”

Felix ran his fingers through his hair, a wave of tiredness washing over him. He glanced up at the man ahead of them, a funny little man called Aaron, who was staring at him critically.

Truthfully, Felix almost said no. But Marzia stood next to him, clearing her throat just a tad, and that was indication enough. He sighed, emptying his lungs before he settled on, “No. But my wife does, so please, allow us to meet with him.”

Aaron shrugged, continuing down the long stretch of hallway. As Felix glanced around the place, it felt so...eerie. There were no other doors or windows on the floor, just the one solitary room at the end of the hall. They approached, and there was another guard dressed similarly to Aaron on duty. Aaron nodded to him, speaking up, “Two visitors for Mr. McLoughlin.” 

The guard nodded back to him, gesturing at the door for him to pass. Aaron withdrew keys from his belt, and then glanced back at the couple, fixing them with a look. “Listen, I mean...I don't know what you hope to accomplish--”

“I'm a novelist,” Marzia broke in, smiling at him. “A bit of a horror one, at that. However, I'm writing a nonfiction novel this time, one about murderers and the workings of their minds. I should think that the infamous Sean McLoughlin is a good place to start.” 

Aaron shifted his gaze to Felix, as if waiting for him to comment, but Felix said nothing. He had no trouble using his connections to help his wife and her work in any way—even if that meant calling in a few favors and putting her in a room with dangerous killers. Only if it was safe, of course. And given the structure of the building, it was probably the safest it could be. 

“It's just,” Aaron continued. “Mr. McLoughlin hasn't said a word to anyone since his imprisonment. He refuses to answer anyone...and I don't think that he'll answer any questions you have, Mrs. Kjellberg.”

Marzia frowned. Felix cleared his throat. “Can't we try, though? I mean, we came all this way.”

The guard shrugged again, fitting the keys into the lock. “Well, if you want to try, be my guest. I'm just warning you, don't expect him to be forthcoming about things. He's got a bit of a temper as well, which is why he is...in the state he's in.”

Aaron opened the door, allowing the couple to enter. Marzia went in first, followed by Felix, and the door remained open, Aaron standing in it. 

What Felix saw was not what he'd been expecting. In the corner of the room, head against the wall, was a young man, not looking a day older than himself. Upon their entrance, he looked up at them, nearly expressionless as his eyes shifted from Marzia to Felix, then to Aaron at the door.

He smiled, softly, as Marzia stepped forward. She kept a reasonable distance, but Felix reached out, touching her shoulder anyway. She didn't shrug him off as she said, “Mr. McLoughlin?”

Sean said nothing, his gaze fixed on Aaron at the door. Marzia seemed to follow his eyes, and she glanced over her shoulder at him, before turning back to Felix. She gave him a look, and Felix sighed.

The things he did for her.

“Mr. Ash,” Felix said. “Is there anyway Marzia and I can be...alone with him?”

Felix wouldn't have asked if he hadn't been restrained. Sean was decorated in what could only be described as a straitjacket, though he wasn't sure why. For the most part, Sean seemed pretty docile, but then again Aaron had mentioned a temper. But he was restrained enough, and if he launched for Marzia, Felix was more than capable of handling him.

Aaron looked uneasy at the thought. But Felix insisted, “It'll be fine. If you could just close the door? If any trouble arises, we'll call for you.” 

A beat, then he sighed. “It's your funeral. If you need help, call for me. These doors aren't soundproof. I'm right outside. Just...don't upset him. And don't take too long.”

The door shut. They were left alone. When Felix turned back, Sean was staring at Marzia with an uncomfortable intensity, his soft smile contorting into a Cheshire grin, as he whispered, “Hello, Mrs. Marzia.” 

Felix tensed, and Marzia seemed to be taken aback, as well. Neither of them had been expecting him to address them. He pushed her back a bit protectively, but Sean just seemed to think that was all the more amusing. He tilted his head back and laughed, soft and quiet, not maniacal at all.

Sean's voice was scratchy, like it hadn't been used in a while, but was lilted with a soft, Irish drawl—most unexpected. Once Marzia recovered from her momentary shock, she tucked her hair behind her ear, fixing him with a look of pure determination. “Mr. McLoughlin--”

“Jack,” Sean corrected coolly, tilting his head. “Mr. McLoughlin is so stuffy, and Sean is just _so_ in the past. I much prefer Jack, thank you.”

He seemed so pleasant. Marzia nodded, accepting his correction. Felix narrowed his gaze, but said nothing, watching as Jack's gaze remained fixated on her. 

“Jack, then,” she said. “My name is Marzia, as you know. This is my husband, Felix. And I'm a novelist. And I was wondering if it would be okay to--”

“You want to know why I did it,” Jack smiled, showing his teeth. “Don't you? You're not the first person to come in here, asking after it. But do you deserve to know?”

Marzia frowned, and Felix was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Marzia looked like she was going to give a follow up rebuttal, but Jack continued, “Then again, you came all this way...and I can't blame you for wanting to know...”

His grin turned feral. “Yeah, you wanna know why I did it, don't you? Why I killed him. Why I killed Mark. Everyone wants to know. Because we were so happy together, we seemed to get along so well...how funny it is. How funny the world perceived us. 'Cause all the news places got it wrong...”

Jack snickered. Marzia asked quietly, “What did they get wrong?”

“Everything!” Jack laughed. “They got everything wrong! They said Mark and I were roommates, and then I went psycho, out of the blue! No reason—obviously I'm crazy, crazy, crazy--”

He paused, then, his words abruptly cut off. His icy blue eyes went dull, staring past Marzia, as if he saw something behind her. Felix cast a curious look back, just to see, but when he turned back, Jack was staring at him. 

It was unnerving. He shifted, and Jack seemed to take a small amount of joy in his discomfort. Weirdo. 

Then he returned his gaze to Marzia. “He was mine, you know. Mark was mine, all mine. The papers got it wrong. We weren't roommates—we were lovers. We were in _love_. Together...we were so happy...we were _so_ happy...”

Jack grit his teeth, and on impulse, Felix pulled Marzia back a bit. She seemed enamored with him, analyzing every movement, soaking up every word. Jack continued to whisper, his voice almost silent. “Then he came...then he came and how dare he...how dare he...”

A pause. Then Jack spoke again, his voice rising, “How dare he. Then he came and tried to _take_ him, take _my_ Mark from _me_ , when he shouldn't have...! How _dare_ he try and take what was mine! How _dare_ he try to take him away, take away _our_ happiness, and what belonged to _me_!”

He was screaming by the end. Marzia had shrunken back at his volume, and Felix pulled her into his arms. But still she watched him, as Jack panted out, “So I had to...I had to make sure he _stayed_ , stayed mine...we were meant to be together...he loved me first, he loved me best...that Dan fellow didn't belong in our lives...” 

Jack fell silent again. Then once again, his soft smile returned, as if remembering something fond. His eyes darted between the two, enamored with them, somehow, as if they were the interesting ones, instead of himself.

“I suppose I can tell you,” he said, his voice gentle. “But I hope you're ready for a long, long story, Mrs. Marzia, Mr. Felix. Because I'll only tell it once. Since you're such a lovely couple...”

Jack sported a toothy grin, eyes wild with untamed energy. Marzia slowly nodded, against Felix's wishes, and Jack giggled. 

“Good, good. Then I suppose we start in the beginning. The first time I ever saw Mark, it was on a rainy day...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated. Hit me up at galaxyghosty.tumblr.com if you want to chat.


End file.
